Self-laying track-type vehicles utilize an endless track chain assembly joined together by interconnected link assemblies. The link assemblies include overlapping link members which form a pair of continuous rails. Track guiding rollers and carrier rollers engage the rails as the chain assembly rotates about a drive sprocket wheel and one or more idler wheels.
One or more carrier rollers guide and support the upper portion of the track chain assembly between the idler wheel and the drive sprocket wheel. The carrier rollers generally rotate as the track link rails engage the rim portions of the rollers. Considerable noise and vibration is generated from the metal to metal engagement of the roller rims with the rails. This noise and vibrations are often magnified by other components of the vehicle.
One type of track roller having a replaceable rim and an elastic ring below the rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,093, issued on May 25, 1971, to K. Tomizawa. The replaceable rim is a metal ring and the elastic ring is made of rubber or synthetic resin. An end plate having an outer flange is secured to the roller hub and holds the rim and elastic ring in place. This arrangement requires the outer flanged plates to hold the rim and elastic ring in place.
Another type of track roller having a resilient mounted tread is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,128, issued on Oct. 7, 1975, to R. L. Boggs et al. The tread portion of this roller includes an inner resilient collar and an outer metallic ring. The tread portions are held between a pair of flanges and the flanges are secured in place by threaded retaining means. This particular arrangement would appear to function satisfactorily for its intended purpose. However, this assembly contains a considerable number of parts and requires time and effort to assemble the parts together.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.